Dream No More
by The Grand King
Summary: Most people would agree that joining a cult is a bad idea. That is where Levi comes in and he is really good at what he does. He has recruited hundreds of people to a cult he doesn't even want to be a part of, and after he saves an injured buizel his life is thrown in disarray but he doesn't mind as long as his real family with him. Male Pokemon X Man


A/N: Hey party people this is going to be a story… well I guess that is obvious, but I hope that this brings a smile to your face and a hug to your heart… *covers mike with my hand and whispers to a person off stage*was that too cheesy … any ways this is a story for more mature people if you know what I mean and will contain pokephilia and "inappropriate" chapters will be marked with a disclaimer. Thank you for clicking on this story please leave a review on what you think i can improve on, errors you see, or just general support! (It always makes my day) Every Once in awhile i will ask for people to send me characters for me to do if you want to.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Nintendo but this story is an original from my very own brain!

Ps. This is in Sinnoh but pokemon from other regions still get shipped for trading and with pokemon trainers. (that is who people who have pokemon from other regions have them)

* * *

Chapter One: The Family We Choose

A cooling breeze blows gently through the trees. It ruffles the browning leaves on their perches overlooking the earth below, some rip off and flew through the air. The breeze is accompanied by the first flints of sun over the horizon. The gleam of light shines through the trees and is a sign for the nocturnal pokemon to return to their burrows and hiding places and for the rest of the pokemon to start the day.

I startle awake as something shakes my tent. I small pink shape flies from my chest and strikes the polyester wall. My eyes widen and rush to the shape. They relax though when the shape starts to float into the air and turns in mid-air to face me. Its red eyes face me focus on me and scrunch up in annoyance. I don't know how such a cute looking pokemon can even feel anger, but my small munna pulls it off just fine.

Our eyes meet both remembering the night before both of us still. The munna floats towards me and looks me over and I feel the familiar creeping in my head. My neck hair stands on end as she sinks into my mind.

' _Are you okay?'_ Her deep red eyes stare intently into mine as she concentrates on the connection. I simply nod my head, and she visibly relaxes. Her floating becomes more fluid and her legs lay gently underneath her. She glances away from me towards the pile of clothing and my backpack, breaking the connection. I instinctively reach for my bag and start unzipping it. As I get to the apex of the zip a red and white orb fly out of the bag and hovers in front of the munna. Now that its motion has stopped I could see the light purple and pink aura radiating from it. My neck hair stands on up again. ' _Thank you Levi.'_ I smile and watch as she enters her pokeball. I reach over to grab it and clip it to my belt while saying, "No, thank you De."

I quickly pulled my clothes on. First, my black button up shirt comes on and then gray cargo pants. I rubbed my hands down my clothing smoothing out the creases. Satisfied that I look presentable enough I open the tent flap. The breeze takes its chance and rushes into the tent bringing the cool fall air with it. I quickly snatch my red coat and exit the tent.

Once I can finally stand up I throw on my coat and smile at the red and gold accents of the the coat. It was a wonderful color scheme and no one can ever convince me otherwise. The browning trees of the outer edge of the Eterna Forest loom over me and gives the rest of the camp shade. _How is my tent the only thing that the sun decided to shine on?_ I thought bitterly. I groan and walk over to the ashes that remained from last nights fire. My legs lower me on the rocks that make up the fire ring as I collect my thoughts.

The sun finally starts to shine on the rest of the camp. Well, camp might be a strong word seeing that the "camp" is just a small one person tent, a campfire and a small bed for my second pokemon, my zoroark Pat, liked to sleep in at night. He was still curled up, but I know he will wake soon enough. And speaking of Pat waking up, the cause just materialized out of the forest. My oldest friend levitates out of the forest slightly transparent in the morning light. He looked the norm for her species except for the small red discoloration in her misty cloak on the sides of her arms. The most noticeable feature is the skull that makes up the center of her body and the glowing eye that inhabited it, her name sake. Oculus moved silently through the air as she approached the sleeping black and red ball.

Her arms raised above her head as she approached Pat. Her eye began to glow a deeper shade of red. I smile and shake my head at her antics. She reaches Pat and and lowers one of the arms to lightly grace across Pats fur. I see him shiver gently in his sleep and he starts to slip into wakefulness. Oculus immediately sinks into the ground. Oculus had no intention on letting it be a gentle transition. As soon as one of his eyes opens, Oculus flies out of the ground. " **Skull!"**

Pat flies from his bed and lifts his claws ready to defend himself. That is until, he saw his "asalent." His teeth grit and he lifts his claws in a joking manner. He starts swipping at Oculus as she flew around. A few even made contact or would have if Oculus wasn't a ghost type. I smile gently at their antics. This is my favorite part of my life. ' _If only it was the only part of my life,'_ I think as grab some coffee from the tent.

* * *

A/N Pt. 2: This is sort of a teaser for my new story Dream No More I hope that everyone enjoys.


End file.
